Prostate cancer is the ninth-most-common cancer in the world, but is the number-one non-skin cancer in men from the United States. As of 2011, prostate cancer is the second most frequently diagnosed cancer and the sixth leading cause of cancer death in males worldwide. In 2008, there were 186,000 new diagnoses and 28,600 deaths attributable to prostate cancer. In India in the 1990s, half of the people with prostate cancer confined to the prostate died within ten years. The continuing and highly prevalent problem of prostate cancer highlights the overwhelming need for new drugs to treat this condition and its underlying causes.